


Luck O' the Irish

by embro



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Smut, and ends up getting tied to a bed with them while louis rides him sorry not sorry, harry is a drunk idiot, just a lil st patrick's day gift for y'all, louis is a flirty hottie, this fic ended up waaaaaaaaaay smuttier then i had ever planned, which harry loves, who wears ridiculous suspenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees Louis out at a bar in a certain pair of suspenders and falls head over heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck O' the Irish

**Author's Note:**

> For my bestest buddy lovelytomlinlou on tumblr who came up with this wonderous prompt: http://lovelytomlinlou.tumblr.com/post/74911859158/alright-so-i-need-an-au-where-theyre-at-a-st
> 
> check out the link to see the suspenders louis' wearing i dont exactly describe them very well in the fic!!
> 
> xoxoxoxo

Harry hadn’t fully decided until the morning of Niall’s bar crawl whether he was going or not. 

For starters, it was on a Monday. That meant he would have to miss two days of work because he couldn’t exactly go in the day following a bar crawl; he’d tried going into work hung-over once and ended up throwing up all over the restaurant floor. 

Secondly, the last Harry had heard, this thing Niall had organised was _huge_ ; at least forty people were coming, which would be fine for a party but something totally different for a bar crawl. There were guys and girls coming from Niall’s Uni and work and even some he’d known from High School, like Harry himself and Liam. Harry had met most of them before, at Niall’s house parties and when he’d gone into the pizza shop the Irish lad worked in, and they’d all been pretty big twats. So really, could Harry be blamed for wanting to skip out on a day drinking with a load of wankers? 

Thirdly, Harry had had a big night on Saturday and spent most of his money so that all he had left for the week was just under forty pounds, and there were still a few groceries he had to buy to get him through til payday on Thursday. 

That’s the excuse he decided to use when he called Niall up the morning of St Patrick’s Day, a few hours before the crawl was meant to start. 

“But it’s my very own holiday!” Niall had shouted down the phone, and Harry cringed back. “I celebrate all your English shit, all of the Queen’s birthdays and _everything_. The least you could do is come have a few pints with me and the lads. I was going to introduce you to that guy I’m sort of seeing, remember? I don’t ask you for anything, Harry, _please_ just do this one thing?” 

Niall was hard to say no to at the best of times, so hearing him beg like that had Harry sighing in defeat. “Yeah, fine. Only because I’m your best mate and I want to see this Zen guy.”

“Zayn. And you won’t regret it, it’ll be great craic. Meet at the Leicester Square tube stop and we’ll go from there.” And Niall hung up without another word. 

And Harry groaned before phoning his work up to call in sick. 

\---

So maybe Niall’s friends weren’t all that bad, because Harry hadn’t had to pay for a single one of his drinks. 

Niall must have said something to them because as soon as his glass was empty, someone was shoving another beer into his hand. Which was great, because who doesn’t love free drinks, but it was also bad because it meant Harry was beyond pissed by 4pm and they were only at the third bar on Niall’s list. 

“Come on, Harry, Zayn’s meeting us at the next one.” 

“How far ‘s it?” Harry slurred, trying to keep his head from resting on the table because he knew once it went down it would be staying there. 

“Just a few streets away.” Niall tugged at Harry’s arm as he said it, so the taller boy grunted and got up off his stool. Then Niall laughed and shook his head. “I see the girls got their hands on you.”

Harry grimaced, and looked down at himself. He didn’t know when it happened, but he was looking a lot more green than he had been when he’d arrived. Someone had wrapped him in green tinsel and covered him in ‘kiss me I’m Irish’ stickers and they’d even managed to get some temporary tattoos of the Irish flag on his skin. 

“You’ve got them on your cheeks, too. And just wait until you see your hair.” Niall got out through his laughs, bright red from how hard he was cackling. 

That had Harry lifting a hand up to his hair, where he’d felt a scrunchie of some sort holding up a small tuft of it. 

He just shrugged with a grin, and held onto Niall’s shoulder to steady himself. “Where’s Liam?” 

“Off with his girl somewhere. Last I saw they were canoodling in a booth.”

“Are they coming with us – “ Harry hiccupped. “To the next one?” 

“Yeah, most of the gang have already gone. We got to catch up, mate, come on.” Niall hurried. 

Harry could hardly walk straight, so he let Niall pull him along out of the pub, then down the street to the next one. 

Which was incredibly busy. There were people flocked around it and hanging out the windows and Harry could have sworn he heard people singing The Pogues’ songs before the pub was even in sight. It meant that when Niall pushed his way into the crowd to get to the rest of his mates, Harry got lost amongst the masses. 

Niall had been right there, firm grip on his bicep, before a line of girls with their arms linked together pushed past. Niall was forced to let go, and Harry was trapped by himself in the crowd, with no one to hold him up. 

That was all that had been keeping him standing, Niall’s hand on his arm, and as soon as that grip broke Harry was toppling back into the person behind him. 

Hands quickly found his shoulders, pushing up enough so he didn’t fall all the way down. His back was bent and his head was against the person’s chest and he heard as well as felt a voice in his ear saying “Steady, there, love.” 

Harry bent his head back, finding that his eyes were less than an inch away from the prettiest jaw he’d ever seen. 

“You gonna stand there all day or…” the man trailed off. Harry blinked. “I don’t mind, but my arms are gonna get terribly sore if you don’t hold some of your own weight.”

That, and the fact that he was getting quite desperate to see the rest of the guy’s face, had him standing up straight and turning around. The rest of the guy was even prettier, with his sharp cheekbones and long dark lashes and messy caramel hair. He had blue eyes and little teeth and he was grinning so wide it was infectious. Then he stuck his thumbs beneath his bright green suspenders and said “So, how ‘bout it?” 

Harry tilted his head and frowned. “Huh?” 

And the guy pulled out a shot glass from a slip in his suspenders and said “You buying? You owe me, I saved your life.” 

Harry could only nod, a little overwhelmed by the boy before him. All he could think was _so fucking gorgeous_ over and over.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” The boy laughed, and Harry slapped one of his big hands over his mouth because his thoughts were meant to stay _inside_ his head. 

He jumped a little when he felt a hand on his lower back, but welcomed the heat that was pushing him closer to the bar. It could have been his alcohol-muddled mind, but he could swear the crowd was parting for them. 

“So, what do we want?” the boy asked, and Harry was stuck looking at the way his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks when he blinked. “Well, I want a Quick Fuck. Can you give me that?” 

Harry’s eyes widened, before he was nodding quick and asking for two of them from the barman. 

“So, can you say anything besides compliments? Not that I’d mind, either way, I don’t exactly need your words.” The guy winked, and Harry coughed. 

“I’m –” he squeaked, then cleared his throat. “I’m Harry.”

“Louis.” The guy said, and picked up the two shots and downed them, one after the other. “Hopefully see you later.” He winked, and disappeared into the crowd. 

“No.” Harry gasped, causing a few heads around him to turn and give him funny looks. He didn’t care though because he was too busy trying to look over said heads to find the boy of his wet dreams. He felt a hand on his shoulder and let himself think for one mere second that it was Louis coming back for him, until he turned and saw that it was just Niall. “Niall, I’m in love.” 

That made his friend laugh. “Are you now? Well come meet the potential love of _my_ life and then we’ll sort out your problems.” 

Harry couldn’t exactly remember how he’d got from the bar to the dark corner of the Irish Pub where all Niall’s mates were, and for a moment he thought he’d teleported. Fuck, he really had to stop drinking. 

“Here mate, I bought you a pint.” Liam said, popping out of nowhere, and Harry took the drink with a grin. “You met Zayn yet? I think Niall’s hit the jackpot with that one.” 

“It’s my Irish charm.” Niall butted in. “And no, he hasn’t. Zayn’s gone to find his mate and then he’ll be back to meet you Haz.”

“So how’s your day so far? Me and Soph’ll probably head off soon. We’ve both got work in the morning.”

“I fell in love.”

Liam blinked. “Really? With who?” 

“Louis.” Harry sighed, and took a long slurp of beer. Except it tasted a lot worse than beer. “What the fuck is this?” 

“Guinness.” Niall sighed. “You haven’t tried it yet and it’s a St Patrick’s Day Bar Crawl tradition of mine. Everyone has to have at least one pint of it.” 

“It tastes like pure yeast.” Harry grunted, but took another sip because it _was_ alcohol.

“Here he is now.” Niall said, and Harry was just about to ask _who?_ when he appeared. 

“Louis!” Harry yelped gleefully, and the smaller man grinned back. 

And opened his mouth to say something, but Niall was interrupting. “Harry, meet Zayn. I can see you’ve already met his friend.” 

“You could say that.” Louis said with a wink, and Harry felt like he was about to go into cardiac arrest his heart was beating so fast. He could hear it in his ears, as if it was pumping inside his throat. 

“Hey, you’re Harry then? Heard loads.” Zayn said as he stuck his hand out, and Harry smiled politely and shook it before peering back to Louis. Who was just watching him, small smile on his face growing wider by the second. 

“Louis.” Harry said, and Zayn snorted and pulled his hand back, stepping away so Louis could take his place. 

“You’re already gone for me, aren’t you?” 

“Yes.” Harry breathed out, and then took a huge gulp of Guinness to stop himself from spilling out _all_ of his thoughts; before he’d confess his love and propose.

“You’re in luck, then, that I like boys in scrunchies.” Louis grinned, then took Harry’s drink out of his hand and had a sip. Then coughed and scrunched up his face adorably. “What the fuck is this?” 

“Yeast water.” Harry said, and Louis looked down at the drink in his hand with pure disgust. Harry was hoping for a laugh, but then it occurred to him that Louis probably thought he was serious. “It’s Guinness. I’m drinking it for Niall.” 

“He’s proper Irish, isn’t he? That sucks. Finish that up so we can go dance.” 

Harry took another large gulp and dumped it on the table, following Louis to wherever the smaller man was taking him. Harry was pressed so tight against Louis that he could feel his hard back against his chest, could feel warm skin through their shirts. Harry moulded his hands against Louis’ hips, lightly tugging him back with the hope that he’ll have Louis’ ass against his crotch. 

He obviously wasn’t being subtle about it, either, because Louis let out a low chuckle and pushed his ass back hard. Then he rolled it in small circles, right up against Harry’s cock, and muttered “This what you’re after?”

“Yes.” Harry groaned, and Louis laughed again. Then turned around in Harry’s arms and put his small hands on Harry’s broad shoulders. He slipped them further until he had them gripped together behind Harry’s neck. 

Harry wasn’t much of a dancer, and for a second he was about to admit that he had no idea what he was doing, but then Louis was pressing closer and swaying. He was moving side to side, hips pressed against Harry’s, so the taller boy followed suit. He moved his hands from Louis’ hips to press into the small of his back, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt before slipping beneath the material. Louis’ skin was hot and smooth and sweaty, and Harry desperately wanted to taste it. Wanted to lick every inch of him until Louis was a quivering mess, and then mess him up some more. 

Harry’s desperation must have been showing, because Louis slipped a leg between Harry’s and began grinding against his thigh, and Harry moaned; long and loud and guttural before he began a slow grind against Louis’ hip bone. 

His hands raced up Louis’ back, sliding beneath where his suspenders met between his shoulder-blades, where his skin was wettest, and Louis groaned. 

It was the first time Louis had made a noise the entire time, was at all vocal about what they were doing, and it was what gave Harry the confidence to press his lips against Louis’. 

It was hot and heavy and _fast_ , Louis tongue meeting Harry’s as soon as their lips were touching. Harry licked into Louis’ mouth, and Louis gripped Harry’s ass and squeezed hard enough to make him moan. 

Harry slid his hand down Louis’ back and into his trousers, dipping a single finger into the cleft of Louis’ ass before the boy pulled back, panting hard, fringe stuck to his forehead. 

“You want to get out of here?” he asked, and Harry nodded quick, scared that if he took too long Louis would take the offer back. Like it would finally occur to him that Harry was shitfaced with mangled hair and dumb fake tattoos covering his skin. 

Except when they were halfway out the pub, Niall jumped in front of them with a wide grin. “You ready to go to the next place?” 

“ _Niall_ ” Harry groaned, but his friend was still just grinning like a maniac.

“We’re not done, Styles. You can’t go home until we’ve been to every place on my list.” 

“How many places left?” Louis asked, voice an octave higher than it had been a few seconds ago. Like he was just as desperate to leave as Harry was.

“Two. Porterhouse and Tipperary. They’re meant to be the best.”

“Fine.” Harry grunted, and Louis looked to him with a pout. 

Then he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, fine.” 

\---

Harry couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this horny. 

He’d not let Louis go since Niall had interrupted them, holding him to his hip so he wouldn’t lose him. He couldn’t stand it if he lost him. 

They stuck together, drinking and laughing with the others, but all Harry wanted to do was get out of there and go back to Louis’; the suspense was killing him. He’d even tried sneaking out a few times, but then he would catch sight of Niall, who just had to glare and Harry was heading back to the bar to buy him and Louis more shots with the dwindling cash in his pockets. He was going to have to live off stale bread and noodles for the rest of the week, but it would be worth it.

“I have an idea.” Louis suddenly said, and Harry nodded eagerly because whatever the idea was, if it was Louis making it it was sure to be brilliant. “Body shots!” 

Yep, definitely brilliant.

Not a minute later Louis was lying on the bartop, holding a shot glass full of tequila over his bare chest, t-shirt held up by his chin. 

“So the aim is,” Niall called, gathering everyone’s attention. “to not let a single drop go. I pour it here” Niall poked the very bottom of Louis’ ribcage. “and Harry’s got to catch it all with only his mouth. You got it?” 

Harry nodded quickly, grinning so wide his cheeks hurt, and Louis just smiled back. 

Then Niall was counting down from three and Harry was dipping his head down and sucking a mark into Louis’ stomach before Niall had even got to one. Which is when the liquid came rushing down Louis’ chest, and Harry lapped it all up eagerly, sucking the wetness into his mouth before any of it could escape. 

And Louis’ stomach was flexing beneath his tongue, and Harry felt it against his lips when Louis sucked in a sharp breath. It may have been because Harry was licking into his navel, tongue twirling around the outside before dipping in the tip. 

“Fucking hell, get out of here already.” Niall huffed, and Harry sent him a thankful grin before dragging Louis off the bar top and out of the pub. 

\---

Louis’ place looked pretty incredible from what Harry had managed to see before Louis was kissing him again. 

They’d stepped through the front door, Harry looked around, then Louis was on him, pressing him against the wall, lips hot wet suction against his neck. Harry moaned and shut his eyes and threw his head back, which was when he felt a hand cupping him through his jeans. He bucked up into the touch, and Louis pressed down harder with his palm until Harry was keening. 

He wanted to come. He _needed_ to come right the fuck now, but his jeans were painfully restrictive. 

Which is why he tugged them off, there in the hallway, while Louis was still sucking red marks into his throat and collarbones. 

“Just can’t wait, huh?” Louis murmured against him, and Harry shook his head _no_ as he pulled off his shirt. So he was standing fully naked while Louis was fully dressed, his suspenders still clinching his shirt tight against his skin, and Harry was blurting pre-come just at the sight of him. “Fuck.” Louis groaned, and threw his arms around Harry’s shoulders and pulled himself up, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and kissing him hard on the lips.

Harry held him up, hands cupping his ass cheeks, cock still feeling painfully neglected. “Where are we going?” he grunted.

Louis took his lips off Harry’s neck long enough to mutter “Bedroom.”

“Where’s that?”

Louis groaned and dropped down from Harry, rushing through his flat so quick that Harry had to run to keep up. 

So when Louis suddenly stopped before his bed, Harry crashed into him so that they toppled onto the mattress together. 

“Top or bottom?” Louis asked as he rolled over onto his back beneath Harry. “I usually top but all I can think about is riding you. I wanna mark up your thighs with my nails, and leave bruises on your hips. And I want you to cling on to the bedpost like your life depends on it, yeah? You can’t let go, not even to touch me. I wanna do all the work.” 

“Fuck.” Harry grunted, because all he wanted to do was feel Louis’ skin beneath his fingers but what the older boy was suggesting sounded even hotter. “Yeah. Tie me up.” 

Louis grinned, and rolled over so that he was no on top of Harry and the younger boy was below. Then he stuck his thumbs beneath his suspenders and asked “With these?” 

“Yes. Shit, yes, tie me up with them. Tight.”

Louis unclipped his suspenders and looped them through the middle of the bedpost, then around Harry’s wrists. 

The elastic scratched at his skin, and the position had his shoulders burning already, but he knew that if his hands weren’t tied up he’d be unable to stop himself touching Louis and that wasn’t something Louis wanted. 

Already, with the way Louis was unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off his shoulders, Harry was tugging at his bonds. 

“Look at you.” Louis grunted, and Harry clenched his eyes shut. Louis was undressing so slow, and Harry had been hard since he’d seen the boy five hours ago; every second that Louis wasn’t touching Harry’s cock was a second too long. “You’re covered in my already. I’ve bruised up your neck so good, love, you’ll have me on you for days.” 

“I want you on me forever, Lou, fuck.” Harry moaned, and opened his eyes when he felt Louis straddling his thighs. 

“I’m going to need you to keep your eyes open for this. Want you to see me open myself up for you. You think you could do that?” 

“Yeah.” Harry choked out, and Louis grinned. 

Then he turned around and bent over, so all Harry could see was Louis’ ass and the finger that was circling his rim. 

“How are you real?” Harry groaned, and Louis chuckled before sliding the first finger inside himself. 

He pumped it only a few times before slipping the second in beside it, then scissored them rapidly. 

Harry tugged his arms, forgetting for a moment that he was tied up, desperate to feel Louis’ skin; to have his fingers beside Louis’ inside him. When Louis slid a third finger in, Harry was pulling his legs up and pushing his feet against the mattress, toes curling and unfurling, desperate for some friction. It felt like he was going to explode; it was borderline painful how hard his cock was. 

“Louis.” He moaned, and he must have sounded so pathetic because Louis was pulling his fingers out of himself and turning around to face Harry again. “ _Please_ fuck me now.” 

The only part of Louis that was moving were his eyes, flitting over the body beneath him, and Harry was about to beg for him to do _something_ before he was nodding, and ripping open a condom with his teeth. 

It was almost too much when Louis rolled the condom on; Harry’s cock twitched when it finally got some attention, and for a moment Harry thought he was going to come all over Louis’ fingers. 

But luckily for the both of them he didn’t, though it was an even closer call when Louis slowly lowered himself onto Harry’s cock. 

Harry clenched his eyes tight and breathed in deep as Louis rocked his hips experimentally, forward and back and making little circles that spiralled into bigger, faster ones. 

Then he began to bounce. 

“Fuck.” Harry sighed, and that must have been the magic word because Louis was leaning back, hands against Harry’s thighs, and pumping his hips back and forth, fucking himself hard down onto Harry’s cock, releasing soft little puffs of air on each push up. 

Harry tugged helplessly at his bonds, moaning out with frustration that he couldn’t touch the cock that was slapping against his stomach. 

Louis' bouncing got harder, rocking Harry into the mattress, pulling Harry's cock deeper inside himself, until it all finally got to be too much, and Harry was coming into the condom, buried inside Louis’ flexing ass. 

Louis grunted, and wrapped his hand around his cock and fucked up into it, Harry still inside him. 

Just when Harry was about to protest, to whine _too fucking much_ , Louis was coming into his fist and over Harry’s chest. 

Then he sighed, and pulled himself off of Harry, only to climb back onto the bed next to him, throwing an arm over his wet stomach and closing his eyes.

And as sweet as he looked, seconds away from sleeping, Harry’s shoulders were burning. “Umm, Louis?” 

“Mmm?” the boy hummed, blinking his eyes open slowly. 

“Can you untie me?” 

“Oh.” He laughed, and set to work on his bonds. 

Harry brought his hands down, rolled his shoulders, and began to rub at his wrists. Louis hadn’t tied him up tight, but he himself had got a bit carried away with writhing against the sheets. “That was insane. Thanks.” 

“Thank _you_. Haven’t had a good fuck in ages.” 

“Me neither.” Harry said with a grin.

And Louis returned it before dropping his head back down onto Harry’s chest, finger tracing through the come on Harry’s stomach. “Guess it’s lucky we found each other.” 

“That is what the Irish are known for, isn’t it? Luck?” Harry said with a grin, and Louis chuckled his bell-like laugh. But Harry thought that it was something much bigger than luck that had brought them together. Fate, maybe, but not luck. "Maybe you're my pot of gold." he murmured, but Louis was already fast asleep against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I remade on [Tumblr ](http://harryventura.tumblr.com)


End file.
